Waves of Hard Times
by superimpala
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester have been taught to fight everything evil out in the world by their father. After an apparent random incident occurs with a shocking outcome, their family will be pushed to the limits. Language.
1. Thirty Minutes

-1Waves of Hard Times

Chapter 1: Thirty Minutes

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Supernatural or any of the Supernatural characters. Wish I did.

* * *

A black 67' Impala, after being driven five hours straight on the road, had finally stopped at a standard corner restaurant. Gravel crunched under the well worn tires as it coasted into the parking lot and came to a halt before the restaurant.

The purring engine was cut off almost abruptly as the driver turned the keys. Putting them into his pocket, he paused. It was way too quiet. The leather seat coverings creaked as he turned to face the back.

"Wake up you two. It's time to eat."

A muffle came from the backseat. "Where are we?"

John glanced and saw his youngest son, Sam, turns from the window. The two hazel eyes peered intently at him, still laced with sleepiness. At eighteen years his oldest, Dean, sat in the passenger seat staring glumly out the window resting his head in his hand.

John and the boys had been traveling for the past four days across the southern states towards their latest hunt. Dean, who had been excited at first at the prospect of another adventure with his Dad, found his enthusiasm dissipating. Spending four days with your younger brother, your annoying younger brother was enough to spoil any good mood.

"Weren't you paying attention?" He snapped back, lifting his head momentarily from his hand.

"Sure I was."

"Then you'd know where we were."

"I…we're at a restaurant." Sam concluded.

Dean resumed staring out the window again. "No shit, dumbass." He said as he glanced at the restaurant. Dean smirked at Sam as he saw him frown in the rear view mirror.

"Alright, boys." John said gruffly. "We're just stopping here quickly for lunch."

"Here?" Dean looked across at his father. At his father's nod, Dean slouched in his seat. "I'm not hungry."

"Not hungry? Oh Henry!" Sam immediately piped up from the back seat in an attempt at humour.

"Shut up, shit face." Dean glared back as Sam snubbed his nose at him.

"Dean, keep the attitude to a minimum? Okay?" John ordered crossly. When Dean didn't acknowledge him, John pressed him, "well?"

"Yes, Sir." Dean mumbled.

"Keep it at a low, Dean." Sam nearly echoed.

"I know we've been driving for a long time, but I don't need your problems right now." John said. John didn't see the broken look Dean showed before it was masked away and concealed behind his now cross expression.

"Yeah, keep 'em to yourself." Sam called from the backseat. Dean almost whipped around to hit him in the face.

"And Sam," John turned to his youngest.

"Ya?"

"Get in the restaurant."

"Yes, Sir." Sam mumbled and opened the car door. As he passed Dean's window he smirked at him. Dean hit the window as Sam sped towards the restaurant. John groaned. _Why did they have to start up now? I am so not in the mood for this. _He turned to his eldest.

"Hold up Ace." John halted Dean who was ready to step out of the car. "Really, what's been with you lately?"

Dean turned to his father. "Nothing." _Yeah right._

John knew that defensive manoeuvre pretty well. Let's just say Dean was not the guy for expressing his emotions or thoughts. John could probably blame that on himself. Again a guilty feeling rode through his body but he pushed it aside.

"I wasn't born yesterday Dean. Spill."

"No crap." Dean muttered.

"Excuse me?" John's tone got sharper. Dean knew better than to talk to him this way.

Suddenly Dean blurted out. "I think I should go on this hunt, dad, seriously."

John sighed. He had hunch that this was why Dean was so moody. Not to mention that Dean lost the privilege to drive his car. For a month. Just that is enough to get Dean ticked off, but adding on that he couldn't go on the hunt, and the lecture he gave Dean, John was surprised Dean held on this long.

"You know your punishment."

"Yeah, but ya know, you and Sam can't go after that werewolf by yourselves. Hello? You need me along."

John knew how true it was. Ever since Dean started going on hunts with him, John could safely say that Dean was a natural at hunting. John was now used to having Dean watch his back, Dean becoming John right hand man. That's why John phoned in Caleb and asked him if he was busy.

"We are going to meet Bobby at a rendezvous point in Hale, Kentucky. I, Sam and Bobby and his partner will be on the hunt."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"If you remember correctly, YOU disobeyed a direct order, Dean. And what almost happened?" When Dean didn't respond John continued, "well?"

"Sam almost got killed."

John barley heard what he said when Dean whispered his answer. John could tell Dean was taking the guilt trip. Ever since the fire, John had purposely told Dean, 'take care of Sammy, his safety comes first.' And Dean stood by that, becoming very protective of Sammy.

"I told you it wouldn't happen again."

"In our business, it better not. I need to be sure it won't happen again. Cause Sam's life could be in jeopardy." _Not to mention yours. _"For now, no hunt, remember your punishment."

"I know. Sorry sir." Dean slipped out of the car. "We better catch up with Sam before the people in there think he's been abandoned and take him home for a pet."

John opened the car door and follows Dean inside. Pushing the away the thoughts of their conversation, he walked through the door of the diner. As the chime of the bell announcing his entry died away, John looked and saw Sam shifting around in his seat, talking to himself. Always full of energy, Sam had lately been able to change his moods drastically. It kept John on his toes. Not too far off, Dean was at the counter, already getting the eye of the young waitress and soon her number.

As John walked over to the fidgeting Sam, his thoughts turned to Dean. The pretty, young waitress giggled at something Dean said. John gave a soft smile. Dean was very much like himself when he was that age. Young, bold, charming….

As John passed by he was able to hear a fleeting bit of the conversation. Dean was saying, "I'm on tour with my band. We're playing at several huge and big, important concerts. We're getting our name out. We're…uh…the Metal heads." At this point, the girl giggled again, "oh, really? That's like, so cool. You staying in, like, the town? How long? I hope you can spend a few extra days…."

….reckless, cocky.

"Sit already," Sam said, becoming exasperated. He propped the menu up in front of his face as John sat across from him in the booth. "Hmm," Sam pondered, trialing his finger down the list, "this looks good."

"Keep an eye on the price, Sam." John said. There was no sense in wasting money. "Hey, Dean."

Dean didn't acknowledge his father at first, but slowly turned his head. John raised his eyebrows and motioned with one hand to the booth. Dean rolled his eyes and turned back to the girl, apparently bidding her a suave goodbye. He sauntered over in his own time and sat beside Sam.

Soon, the waitress bounced up to them and smiled at Dean. "Hello, my name is Chantal, and I shall be your waitress today." She said in a ridiculously upbeat tone. "Ready to order, Slither?" She focused her limited attention on Dean, who did his best to ignore his father.

"Uh, yeah. How about the…." Dean grabbed the menu out of Sam's hands and scanned the list. Sam glowered at him. "How about the, err...special there, sweet heart." He sent her his megawatt smile. Chantal giggled again, which John was beginning to find rather irritating.

"Sure thing," she said. "Slither." She giggled again as she wrote on her notepad. John had enough of her.

If only John new that the waitress would be the least of his problems come thirty minutes.


	2. Unressloved Issues

-1Wave of Hard Times

Chapter 2: Unresolved Issues

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Supernatural or any of the Supernatural characters. Wish I did though.

* * *

Chantal giggled. John's eye twitched. She giggled and snickered at the same time. Both of John's eyes twitched. Dean wondered what was wrong with his father. Chantal snorted while laughing. Dean was worried for her safety.

"Uh, beautiful," Dean continued before she could giggle again, "why don't you go get us a couple of colas?"

"Sure, sweet thang." Thankfully, she twirled dramatically around and left without making another sound.

The next few minutes were uneventful, that is, if you discounted the odd smell coming from the kitchen making everyone wonder if it was safe to eat here.

Dean sat through the lunch ignoring his brother and father. He concentrated on ways to convince his stubborn father to let him have a big role in the hunt. He also fumed about his inability to drive his car. HIS CAR! His father had no right to take away his privilege to drive it! Perhaps if he hadn't made that mistake on the hunt….

_Flashback_

"_Dad," Sam said in a whining tone. Dean rolled his eyes from where he was hiding on the edge of the clearing._

"_What, Sam? Be quiet." He heard his father say from the opposite side._

"_It's not coming. I wanna go." Sam stated bluntly from the middle of the clearing._

"_Quiet." Dean said. It wouldn't do for the wendigo to hear them, then the trap would be ruined._

_Sam turned in Dean's vague direction. Dean smiled. Sam didn't know where he was hiding exactly, so he smirked at Sam. Sam peered into the bushes at the wrong place._

"_Quiet you two!" John whispered fiercely at them. Dean saw Sam sit on the ground and start to draw in the dirt. _

_Dean rolled his eyes. _Pay attention. _He thought. Unfortunately, Sam hadn't yet acquired the ability to hear his brother's thoughts. Dean frowned at him, and unnoticed by them all, the grass on the far side began to rustle, concealing the approach of the loathsome creature._

_Dean tried to see what Sam was drawing, but then saw something hideous out of the corner of his eye. The wendigo! Suddenly, John yelled, "shoot!"_

_But it was too late, the creature had already found the cure for the common cold, stopped all wars on earth and disarmed Dean from this gun. Then, as if that weren't enough, he strode into the clearing and flung Sam into a tree._

_Quicker than Superman on steroids, the wendigo walked to the tree, ready to torture Sam. John sprang up from he grass like a john-in-the-box, and surprised the monster. He fired a shot into it's belly, and the monster fell down. As it lay dying on the ground, it twitched for the last time._

"_What the hell, Dean!" John exploded at Dean. Then he ran to where Sam had fallen._

_Dean slowly walked across the glade to his father and brother. He could see a huge cut on Sam's head. John cradled Sam in his arms, then glared as Dean approached. "You were supposed to keep watch, Dean!"_

_End Flashback._

Dean glanced at Sam, and was thankful he only received a mild concussion from the ordeal. Sam had been forced to stay in the hospital for a day for observation. Dean didn't mind, Sam had hot nurses. He had hoped it had knocked some sense into him about hunting, but….

Sam noticed Dean looking at him, and mouthed the words, _do I have something in my teeth?_ Dean started to shake his head, then nodded, even though Sam was clean, just to annoy him. After Sam realized nothing was between his teeth, he looked at Dean again.

Dean realized that Sam was trying to tell him something with his eyes so John wouldn't hear.

It even surprised Dean sometimes how he and Sam could have mini conversations with just their eyes. Dean knew Sam wanted to try and avoid the hunt with whatever excuse he could muster up. Dean glanced at Sam. _Go for it! _Then after some thought, he added. _Your funeral._

Sam's eyes narrowed at him but he started to groan and then clutched his stomach.

"Ya, know Dad, I don't feel so good. I think it was the food." John ignored him and stared into his meal as if he were expecting it to run away and only his gaze could keep it on his plate. Sam continued, "I'm pretty sure it was food poisoning. Maybe I should take it easy for a while."

Dean shared a look with his father. John raised his eyebrow at Dean, in which case, Dean shrugged back, an innocent look on his face.

"And I wouldn't want to be off my game because, well, you could get hurt and all. So maybe I should stay out of this hunt." Sam finished off with his puppy dog look he pulled of on so many occasions.

Dean groaned. _Putting it on a little thick there, Sammy?_

John sat back in the seat, finally looking at Sam. He stared him down, obviously not believing a single thing that was coming out of Sam's mouth. _Hell, I wouldn't believe him. _Dean thought. _He sucks at this. Look at that, he's so dead! _

John sighed. "Sam, you're fine. You're going on the hunt. And boys, don't try and plot against me. It's a foolish waste of time."

Dean and Sam glance at each other. _Uh oh, _Dean's eyes responded. _Shut it, _Sam's retorted back.

"Why do I have to go? It's not like I'm going to do this stupid thing for the rest of my life and be some freak…." Sam stopped, realizing he might've gone too far.

Dean flinched. _Shit. Sam, why did you have to say that of ALL THINGS? Yep, you're so screwed!_

"I don't even want to go on this stupid hunt." _Shit again._

John's face suddenly turned threatening as he clenched his teeth. Dean could've swore the restaurant got darker. At this point in time, Dean, if he were in poor Sam's place, would take the hint and stand down.

John raised his voice. "Listen here, Sam, you need more training. We all need to be prepared for when we find her killer and take it down! For your mother!" The last part he spat out in his growing rage.

Dean tried to become invisible and slouched down in his seat. He looked at Chantal, who was watching from across the restaurant, as was most of the patrons He wondered if he could leave without them noticing and talk with Chantal. Dean glanced back at Sam, who was ready to unleash a rude retort.

"Dad, Sam, do you really want to start a full-on bicker fest in front of all these people?"

Dean whispered harshly. The two ignored him.

"Well, father, I didn't know her." Sam yelled back.

John looked at him, enraged. "Samuel Francis Winchester!" he yelled with overwhelming authority.

"Yell a little louder would you? I don't think China hard that!" Sam yelled back.

Silence radiated through the restaurant. Dean, exasperated, threw his hands into the air and sighed.

Sam glared at his father before getting up and storming out of the café after pushing Dean out of the way.

"Jeez, Dad, tense much." Dean muttered as he followed Sam out of the café.

_God! Why is it that Dad is so difficult? _Sam thought angrily.

He slammed the door behind him, trekking his way to the car, muttering all the while.

Sam became so engrossed with his thoughts that he failed to hear the approaching sirens, the screeching of tires and Dean shout his name the first time. The second time….

"SAMMY!"

Sam stopped. _What the….? _Sam felt a pair of arms push him forward. He tried to cushion his fall with his outstretched arms, but landed face first into the asphalt.

Sam turned around to see who pushed him and for what reason. His eyes widened as realization came to him. Panic flooded through him.

"DEAN!"


	3. Blame Game

-1Wave of Hard Times

Chapter 3: Blame Game

**A/N: **sorry this chapter came so late. Hope u like!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or any of the Supernatural characters. Wish I did though.

* * *

John sat there after Dean followed Sam out the door and tried to calm himself down. Why he and Sam have gotten into fights lately was beyond him. That boy just didn't realize that what we do, these hunts we go on help with their training, help innocent people and ultimately, finding the demon, who took away his wife, Mary.

Sitting up straighter, he pulled out a twenty and stood in the booth, ready to go face his youngest son.

"SAMMY!"

John's head immediately shot up, his trained ears picked out his eldest son's voice. And with years of training with Dean, he knew what that tone meant.

Heart starting to race, he turned to run out the door when someone yelled.

"Oh my God! Look out!" John instantly turned to look out the window, as were many people in the restaurant who also heard the commotion.

Through the window, John saw Dean run towards a stoic Sam, who was standing in the way of a speeding car. Dean ran into Sam, pushing him forward until he was clear of the danger. Unfortunately, by pushing Sam aside, Dean was now exposed to the deadly impact.

"Slither!" a piercing scream yelled.

John braced himself on the table, fearing his legs might give out. With his heart pounding in his chest and his breathing becoming so laboured, he was amazed he didn't black out.

Dean was hit full on by the speeding vehicle. The force of the collision made it seem as though his body was being broken in half. Instantly, his ribs broke. He was flung up onto the hood, cracking the windshield under his shoulder.

Dean rolled of the other side of the vehicle, blocking John's view of his eldest son. The scene before him terrified him though he would never admit it. The squeal of tires reached his ears as the driver drove on, hitting many solitary objects as it spun back onto the road, totally oblivious of the wreck he left behind.

Utter silence. The aftermath had John gasping for breath. It happened so fast. _No, no, no, no. _He couldn't move a single muscle.

"DEAN!"

At his son's strangled cry, John shoved himself through the crowd, out the door and raced to Dean's side, preparing himself for what he may see. _God, please be alive!_

He skidded to a stop beside is son and he immediately pressed his fingers to Dean's neck, trying to find a pulse; all the while shutting his eyes as if to make this all disappear.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

He opened his eyes skyward, and said a silent thank you. The pulse was a weak one, but one nonetheless. He turned to the crowd.

"Someone phone a damn ambulance!" He barked.

"Police are on the way," someone said. To prove it, two police cars sped past, sirens wailing while another drove into the parking lot. An officer got out and jogged over to John.

"I made a quick call. An ambulance will be here shortly." John nodded his head as the police man kept the crowd back.

John took a quick glance at Sam, who was sitting on the other side of Dean, fingers stroking Dean's bloodied head. He didn't move him, though, knowing if he did, it could lead to more damage.

"Sam," John realized his voice was quivering. "Sam. Listen to me," he started again, his voice becoming more stable.

Sam turned to John, suddenly becoming more aware. The shock was starting to wear off.

"Sam…Dean will be fine. He doesn't look too bad." John offered Sam a reassuring smile, but he was really trying to reassure himself. Sam wasn't fooled and stared back at Dean's body.

John stared back at Dean, his heart racing. _That's it._ Anger started to boil up. Anger at the driver for hitting his son, and mostly at himself

"Where is the damned ambulance?" He stood shouting. The entire crowd took a step back while the police man took a step forward.

"Sir, please stay calm, the ambulance is on its way."

"Stay calm? My son was just hit by speeding vehicle! We need help here!" John glared at the man. Thankfully for the officer, the ambulance arrived at that moment. Dean was laid on the stretcher with a neck brace put around his neck and ushered into the ambulance. In less than a minute, the ambulance was gone with John and Sam not far behind.

The trip to the hospital went by swiftly for Sam. All he could think of was, Dean. Never mind that John was going way over the speed limit. They reached the hospital a few seconds after the blaring ambulance arrived. But neither John nor Sam got to see Dean, for the activity going on around him was mayhem as he was taken out of the ambulance.

Sam sniffed at the smell of the hospital and wrinkled his nose. He had always hated that smell. It was connected to bad memories of prior trips to the hospital.

"Let me see him!" John had impatiently shouted at a nurse.

"Sir, stay calm." She said, pushing him back slightly with one hand "We'll…."

"Do everything you can," John finished for her. Sam fought back tears as he heard how cracked and stained his father's voice was. "Everything," he repeated, barely managing to avoid his own tears.

Sam stood beside his father as they watched as Dean was wheeled further in the hospital. Sam glanced at his father, intending to say something, but quickly glanced away again. His father didn't appear to want to talk.

John said nothing as he turned and stalked to the waiting room, leaving Sam in the lonely hall. Sam forced back a lump in his throat. He had never seen his father like that before. Never before.

Sam turned and walked briskly to catch up to his father. "Dad, I'm…."

"Sorry?"

"What?"

"Shouldn't you be sorry?" John said in a injured voice, "that you almost killed your brother?"

Sam stopped in shock as his father continued walking. "What? You're blaming me?"

"Yes," John's voice was barely audible.

"How can you blame me? It wasn't my fault!"

"Dammit Sam!" John nearly shouted and whirled around to face him, "you're the reason he went outside! If you hadn't been such a pain in the restaurant and lost your temper…."

"My temper? What about yours? "

John gritted his teeth and stared Sam in the eye. "Only you Sam, only you, couldn't have heard a car coming. Didn't you hear the sirens? Dean wouldn't be in this hospital right now, if you hadn't been stupid enough to walk in front of a speeding car." John shouted and pointed in the direction the nurses had taken Dean.

Sam grinded his teeth together, "but I…I didn't mean to!"

John brought his face close to Sam's, "but you still did." Sam opened his mouth to retort, but nothing came out. Instead, tears sprang from his eyes, unheeded.

"He was protecting me! What were you doing?" Sam accused him bitterly. "You keep telling Dean to protect me. To keep me safe. Well, good job, Dad. He listened. You always told him that nothing else matters." Then Sam spoke low as his voice cracked from his tears, "it's both our faults."

Sam glared hurtfully at him one last time before stalking away to the waiting room. John watched him go, and felt ashamed. Harsh words, but they were full of truth. John lowered his head. He had, nearly thirty minutes ago, told Dean in the impala, to never let something happen to Sam. Sam was right.

John slowly walked to the waiting room and looked in. It was nearly full with worried people. Sam was sitting near the back. He had obviously made sure John wouldn't be able to sit near him.

John found an empty seat near the front, folded his hands on his lap, leaned forward and stared at the ground, thinking.

Two hours had passed, with no word from the doctors. During that time, the police had stopped by for questioning. John had answered all questions he could. Apparently, the driver of the vehicle that had hit Dean was driven by Dylan Faier. He had stripped the local bank of ten grand and decided to play cat and mouse with the police. The cops now had Dylan in custody at the police station.

Sam sat, waiting for something, anything about Dean. When he had sat beside Dean after the car had hit him, waiting for the ambulance to come, he was also waiting for Dean to open his green eyes, smirk and tell him off for being such a girl. But his brother had been so still, so motionless it was unnerving. It was so un-Dean like.

The doctor came and stood in the waiting room door. All heads turned to him, expecting their name to be called. "Family of Dean Winchester."


	4. Ceasefire

-1Wave of Hard Times

Chapter 4: Ceasefire

**A/N: **sorry this chapter came so late. Again. Hope u like!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or any of the Supernatural characters. Wish I did though.

* * *

"Family of Dean Winchester?"

John's head shot as up as the doctor mentioned his son's name. He hesitated as the vivid scene of his son lying on the ground, bleeding popped into his head. Turning his head, he watched as Sam came from the corner to stand beside him. _At a distance, of course_.

The doctor led them down the hallway with Sam followed silently behind. Their footsteps sounded like a death beat as they were led down the isolated hall. John prepared himself for the worst as they entered the ER section of the hospital. The doctor motioned for them to take a seat at a nearby bench in the hallway.

"I'd rather stand," John stated as Sam decided to sit.

The doctor shrugged. He offered a hand to John. "I'm Doctor Kishner. I have been looking after Dean through surgery." John took his hand and shook it lightly. Glancing at Sam, Kishner inclined his head over towards the right, "maybe he should… you know…"

Sam noticed. "I'm staying here," he said stubbornly and stood from his seat.

"Sam…" John nearly sighed as he turned to face his youngest.

"He's my brother," Sam forced out in a wounded voice as tears appeared in his eyes. "What's wrong with him?" He asked in a near plea.

The doctor glanced at John, who nodded his head. "Well, as you know, the surgery took a while. I won't lie; it was a complicated one, but not the worst that I've seen." He paused to let them absorb the news. "As for his injuries, when the car initially hit Dean, it broke around four ribs. Clean breaks too. He has a fractured collar bone and a dislocated shoulder," the doctor said in a grave voice which he always used for delivering such news. Taking off his glasses and rubbing them on his shirt, he continued, "he has suffered internal bleeding in his lungs but that has been stopped, although we will keep it monitored."

John stood, staring at the doctor, not believing what he was hearing. Faintly, he noticed Sam sway beside him. He instantly grabbed Sam's shoulder to keep him from toppling over. Surprisingly to John, Sam didn't remove his hand. _We need to stick together for Dean._

"Can we see him?"

The doctor sighed. _"_Unfortunately, Dean also banged his head violently against the pavement and we put him in a medically induced coma to heal. I'm afraid you won't be able to see Dean until tomorrow when he's settled properly."

John sat heavily into the seat behind him. _My son is in a damn coma._ Somehow he couldn't get it wrapped around his head. He rubbed his head and said, "please… I have to see for myself. We'll just be a minute, in and out."

The doctor examined John as he would a patient. John thought at first that the doctor wouldn't give in. Then he saw the doctor's stern look fall away.

"For a minute. You have to be quiet though and no touching anything when we get into the room. Follow me."

John never liked doctors, but for the most part, John actually like this doctor. John stood up as he and Sam walked behind the doctor, all resentment towards each other for the moment forgotten. They finally stopped at room 416. John prepared himself and breathed in a harsh breath as the doctor opened the door into the room. With Sam behind him, hand still on his shoulder, they paced into the room.

As they entered, Dean was being carefully arranged onto the bed. Tubes snaked across his body. Cloth and tape were wrapped around his chest and his arm was in a sling. The machines hummed on as they helped Dean breathe.

John couldn't believe what he saw. Sure his son's have been in hospitals before. _Too many times._ He inwardly kicked himself. But never had either one of his son's been hurt like this. Not even close. This was new territory for him and it was scarring the crap out of him. _Stop! _He mentally shook his head. _You have to be strong soldier. _He unconsciously straightened.

"When will he wake up?" Sam squeaked out.

"I'm afraid that's up to Dean. It all depends on his head injury."

Sam turned towards the doctor and swallowed hard. "Would there be any side effects?"

"We'll be able to tell the extent of the damage when he decides to awaken."

Sam absently nodded his head.

Both John and Sam stared at Dean. Not able to take their eyes off him until the doctor spoke from the doorway.

"Sorry, but you have to leave now."

John sighed and leaned over to stroke Dean's forehead. He straightened and looked at the doctor.

"You'll call us if anything changes."

"Of course. We'll keep him monitored throughout the night and when you come in tomorrow, you'll be able to stay longer."

John reluctantly turned from Dean and started to follow the doctor out. He looked over his shoulder.

"Sam."

Sam still stood at the head of Dean's bed, not wanting to relinquish his hold on Dean's hand.

"Come on son. We will be able to see him tomorrow, alright?" His voice wavered. More than anything he wanted to stay with Dean and make sure nothing happened to him. Ever since the fire and since the constant threat of Child Services taking his kids away, he had always been firm on keeping them under his eye. Although that has been waning since Sam and Dean have been getting older and expected more freedom.

"We'll see you tomorrow Dean." Sam whispered as they were led out of the room.

Sam sighed. He was sitting on a twin bed in their newly rented motel room. It wasn't far from the hospital but still, it wasn't close enough. Both John and he would have stayed in the hospital overnight if they could. Sam stared at the wall as his father unpacked his things.

John mumbled and cursed in frustration as he whipped out his things. Sam tuned out his father and thought of Dean, and of how it was his fault. His father was right, he had been stupid to run outside without looking around first. It was his carelessness that had landed Dean in the hospital.

Sam was immediately torn from his thoughts as John uttered a loud curse at his luggage. Sam sat cross-legged on the bed and watched quietly. John sighed and gave up. He looked sideways at Sam.

"Dad," Sam started and sighed, "I…I'm sorry. Maybe it was my fault."

John immediately knew what his son was referring too. He sighed heavily. It was certainly different that Sam was trying to resolve the argument. It usually was Dean. "Sam…it was both our faults," he reminded him. Sam stared at the bed and didn't look his way.

"But you were right," Sam responded in a hurt voice, "if I had even bothered to look around…."

John walked around the bed and sat beside Sam, "Sam, I didn't mean to come down on you that hard before." Sam gazed up sullenly at his father. "Neither of us are solely responsible."

"I guess," Sam said, "we both…did something to hurt Dean." Sam stared into his lap.

"Sam, we didn't hurt him. Whoever was driving that car…I forget his name."

"Dylan Faier," Sam said, the name forever engraved in his head.

John nodded. "It wasn't our faults. And…and Dean will be fine."

Sam looked up at him and wiped his eyes. "I guess so. It just…when he was hit…." John gazed at him.

"I know." He said softly. John cleared his throat. He was not one to dwell on 'chick flick moments' as Dean put it, for too long.

"Better get some sleep. Its late enough already." He stood up from the bed and walked into the motel kitchen. "I'm going to phone Bobby and tell him not to meet us at the rendezvous point."

Sam nodded and got ready for bed. As tired as Sam thought he was, he couldn't get to sleep. Suddenly his father came into the room and turned on the bedside light. Sam shut his eyes, pretending to be asleep, secretly knowing his father could tell if he was really asleep or not. His revelation was correct when John spoke.

"Bobby is going tp come down here. Probably be here in two days." He paused. "Try and get some sleep." John turned off the light and settled down.

They both knew they wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

* * *

Okay! Would luv it if you would R&R! Just wondering if I got the essence of the characters. Pretty hard to do. Next chapter within the next week!


	5. Duty To The Hunt

Wave of Hard Times

Chapter 5: Duty to the Hunt

**A/N: **Read. And then review.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or any of the Supernatural characters. Wish I did.

* * *

The next two days went by without so much of a twitch from Dean. The doctor announced that the longer Dean was in a coma, the more likely there was serious damage.

Both Sam and John stayed steadfastly by Dean's bed. Only leaving to go to the washroom, eat and sleep.

Sam sat in Dean's room and started to read the Reader's Digest magazine. For the tenth time. He wished that Dean would just wake up. For one reason, John and his truce was starting to wear thin. In the past two days, the tension between them was rising and it seemed that just one wrong comment would break the mounting pressure.

Sam glanced up from his position beside Dean's bed when he heard commotion coming from outside the door. He set the magazine down and grasped Dean's hand, but sighed in relief when his father, the doctor and Bobby came through the door. As Bobby saw Sam, he forced a sympathetic smile.

"Hey Sam, how you holding up?"

"Would be better if Dean was awake."

Bobby nodded his head in understanding. He turned to Dean as he stood beside the bed. "Come on kid, Sam needs his brother."

Bobby glanced at Sam and diverted his gaze to the men beside him "So Doc, how's our boy doing?"

Doctor Kishner rubbed his nose as he stood beside John. "Well, I got to say he's a fast healer. All the bones are healing correctly. His ribs should be solid with in the next two weeks. As for his head injury, can't be sure just yet. We'll take more scans tomorrow and see what's going on."

John nodded his head. "Thanks Doctor Kishner." The room fell silent as Kishner checked some of Dean's charts.

After he left and closed the door quietly behind him, Bobby spoke up, "so John, you friends with the doctor? Thought they couldn't be trusted."

"Yeah well, I'm keeping a close eye on him," John replied in a gruff voice.

"With a gun nearby, huh?"

"Within arms reach," John spoke with a smile.

Sam quietly noted from his seat beside Dean's bed, that this was the first time John had smiled. Even if it didn't reach his eyes, it was good enough for him. God knows he hadn't smiled that much either that past two days. But with Bobby around, the tension seemed to lift away.

"Listen, John. I know this is a bad time, but about the hunt…," Bobby started off.

Sam's head jerked up. He turned to his father. John stood at the end of Dean's bed, his head bowed in thought. "You're not serious."

"I'll be back before Dean wakes up, Sam," John said, lifted his head and glanced at Sam. "The doctor even said Dean's head injury could keep him down for a few more days."

And so it happened. Two days of confined tension finally broke loose.

Sam couldn't believe this! "You're leaving us? You're leaving Dean? You can't be sure he's not going to wake when you're gone."

"Someone needs to kill that werewolf!" John said loudly back. Bobby looked to each of them, uncertain. Sam glowered down at Dean's bed.

"But why does it have to be you? It's always you," Sam turned a glaring eye on his father, "Dean needs you, and you don't even care."

"Don't tell me I don't care, Sam! I am full of compassion right now!" John yelled at him. "Innocent people could be killed by this werewolf. Do you want them to die? Huh?" John asked his son. Sam turned his head and looked at Dean. "Do you want me to let them die because you think Dean will wake when I'm gone?"

"As I was saying" Bobby interjected as Sam closed his eyes, vainly trying to control his emotions. " About the hunt John, you are staying here." As John looked at him and opened his mouth to retort, Bobby calmly held up a hand and continued, "you should be here with Dean. I know you want to."

"But that werewolf…you can't go by yourself!" John said, guessing what he thought was Bobby's noble plan. "You'd get yourself killed!"

"Listen, I have a friend. He's just finished up a hunt a few hours from here. I'll give him a call, and he'll go with me to kill the werewolf. And you can stay here and look after the boys," Bobby concluded, looking to each of them. They offered no disagreement.

Four days later, Sam and John were once again in Dean's hospital room. During this time, Kishner had received back the brain scans. John's worst fears had been laid to rest as the doctor explained that there was no sign of any major head trauma, and that Dean should wake in a couple of days.

As John didn't fully trust any doctors, he remained unconvinced. He had seen strange and unexplainable things happen to patients who were on their way to recovery. Sam, however, brightened almost immediately and looked hopefully to Dean.

Sam was sitting beside Dean's bed in what had become his usual chair. He was watching a show on the TV screen mounted above the foot of Dean's bed, occasionally glancing at Dean with a worried look on his face. John was sitting a the most comfortable chair he could find in the hospital. He had almost completed an entire book of Sudoku puzzles…in pen!

The loud clamour of John's cell phone shattered the silence. John glanced at the screen on the phone. _Bobby? _John instantly leaned forward on the chair in impatience and put it up to his ear.

"Bobby? What is going…" But instead of Bobby's voice, John was interrupted by the sounds of a scuffle. He could hear glass shatter in the back ground. "Bobby?" John said loudly into the phone as his heart rate increased. There was no answer.

"Is that Bobby?" Sam asked, diverting his gaze from the television, "is the werewolf…." Sam started but was stopped as John glared at him.

"Bobby!" John said again. He was forced to hold the phone away from his ear as an ear-splitting scream suddenly leaped from the phone. Sam sat petrified. That was definitely Bobby's voice. John felt his heart skip a beat.

The scream was thankfully cut abruptly off and the dial tone replaced the terrified yell. The scream still echoed off the hospital walls.

Suddenly, without wasting any more time and going into hunter mode, John jumped from the chair and started to gather his few belongings that he had in Dean's room.

"Dad?"

A little voice came from the right and he turned to see Sam standing beside him, his face ashen. Obviously he had heard what happened on the phone.

"Can't leave him out there," he said gruffly. He was again torn between his family and the hunt. He walked over to the side of the bed.

John leaned over Dean, stroking his dirty blond hair, while trying not to notice the pale complexion of his son's face. He felt panic for leaving his sons alone and unprotected. Grimacing, he pushed it down, knowing he had to be focused for this unexpected rescue mission.

He glanced at Dean's chest, watching his eldest take in deep breaths. Just the simple knowledge that his son was still alive and fighting to wake up gave him the extra drive to step away from the bed. He turned to Sam and handed him Dean's cell phone.

"Take care of your brother," John said as he straightened and turned to the door, "I'll phone in every three hours. You will phone me if anything changes with Dean, right?"

"Yes Sir," Sam nodded, still shaken by the rapid turn of events.

"Good."

John took one more look around the room to make sure everything was safe and took one last glance towards Dean and Sam, the latter who was now back to his post beside Dean's bed. He turned quickly and walked out the door.

But as John's anxious gaze drifted around the room and over his son's body, he turned and left mere moments before two green eyes flickered slowly open. As Sam turned back to Dean, his eyes had closed again, and he lay still.

* * *

Luv to hear what your thoughts on what should happen next! Please Read and Review! Thanx much!

Return to Top


	6. Seize And Awaken

Wave of Hard Times

Chapter 6: Seize and Awaken

**A/N: **There will be some added characters in the story. Mainly just background hunters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or any of the Supernatural characters. Wish I did.

* * *

As Dean opened his eyes the first time, the world was in a blurry haze. Unfocused shapes drifted across his vision slowly. His heart pounded loudly in his head. He only had time to notice the outline of a man talking to someone shorter and then leaving soon after. The pain suddenly went away as he quickly escaped back in unconsciousness.

The second time he tried opening his eyes was torment. It felt like two tons of concrete were holding his eyes shut. As the first light in a week hit his eyes, pain radiated through his head. A low moan escaped as he clamped his eyes shut once again. As the pain starts to subside, a noise kept ringing in his ear.

"Dean? You there?" The anxious voice asked. "Come on open your eyes!"

The voice sounded so desperate and anxious, he tried to make another effort in doing just that.

He struggled to open his eyes halfway. This time the pain was less, but he still let out a low groan when a shrill voice yelled, "we need a doctor in here!"

The doctor and two nurses skidded into the room as Sam moved out of the way, putting his full trust in the doctor.

"Dean, look at me."

He focused his eyes on the man above him and forced out, "where am I?"

"You're at the hospital, Dean. You need to take it easy, alright?" The doctor motioned to the nurses.

"What's going on?" Sam stepped up, pretty much in the face of the doctor.

"We're going to take him down for some tests."

"Can't it wait?" Sam wanted to talk to Dean and make sure for himself that Dean was alright.

"The earlier we get them done, Sam, the more certain we can be of the side effects from the coma and concussion." The doctor and nurses didn't wait for an answer as they wheeled Dean from the room and down the hall. He was ready to go after them, but was held back by a nurse.

"Sir, if you could just stay in the waiting room until the doctor gets a hold of you?"

"Yeah, sure." He spoke dejectedly. Pausing slightly, he turned towards the lobby.

Half an hour later and after many disgruntled sighs from Sam, the doctor entered the waiting room. Sam jumped up and followed the doctor to Dean's room.

"The nurses are going to settle Dean in and then you'll be able to see him." Sam sighed again. _When is this going to end! He just wanted to see is brother!_

The doctor turned his head, looking around in the hallway. "Where's your father?"

"Um…well you see…" A light went off in his head. "He's been called to an emergency at the office. He said he wouldn't be too long."

"Anyone here to look after you?"

"He won't be long." Sam roughly stated. _He promised._

The doctor nodded his head rather slowly. They turned their heads when the nurses came out of Dean's room and as Sam was anxious to get back into the room, the doctor stopped him.

"Now since your father's not here, I'll say this to you. Dean will be very sensitive to light and loud noises, but he should be fine within the next two weeks." The doctor lowered his voice. "Dean might have some memory problem. Especially about the accident. It doesn't look serious. Just talk to him when he's awake. Refresh his memory."

Sam again was at a loss for words. _Memory problem? _Fear crept up into Sam. He'd never say it out loud, but he wished his father was there with him.

"Sam? You can stay with Dean now." The doctor motioned Sam into Dean's room.

Dean was back lying down but with the bed tilted at more of an angle into a sitting position. He was looking at them as they made their way over to Dean. Sam noticed an odd expression on Dean's face, but passed it off.

"I'll come back in a few hours to check on you again Dean. Remember get some sleep." He updated the chart and walked out of the room.

Sam slowly sat on the edge of the bed, facing Dean. "Do you remember what happened?" Sam asked, his voice trembling.

"I… I don't remember anything."

Sam gave Dean a nod. The room went silent. A silent Dean. Interesting. Sam noticed Dean flinch. "What's wrong? Is it the light?"

"Just trying to figure everything out." Sam swallowed thickly. Dean would've said something along the lines of 'No it's your loud, shriek voice, Samantha.'

"Give it time. Doctor Kishner says it may take awhile to get back to normal. You only just woke up an hour ago." Sam let out a fake laugh. Dad would know what to do.

_Shit Dad! _He bounced off the bed and turned back apologetically when Dean moaned. "Sorry." He raced to the desk on the other side of the room.

He was supposed to phone his father if anything happened to Dean and boy did something happens. He grabbed the phone and dialled his father's number. His father was supposed to phone at least an hour ago. With all with was going on, that had slipped his mind. He flipped up the cell phone and dialled quickly, excited. He glanced at Dean who was just staring at Sam. Again something didn't sit well with how Dean was acting. _Probably just the medicine and he did just come out of a coma!_

A beeping noise broke Sam out of his trance. _What a surprise! He's not answering._

So he decided to leave a message.

"Hey Dad, its Sam. Dean just woke up about an hour ago and he had some tests done. They say he's going to be fine. Hope you're alright." He paused. "Phone back soon. Bye."

It had been a day since John had left and he never missed phoning in. Sam told himself it was because their father was probably busy with the hunt but John could look at the ID on the phone and see it was them. He was worried about them, wasn't he? Sam ran a hand through his ever growing hair and turned to check on Dean, who had fallen fast asleep. Sam smiled and let himself sink into the chair beside his big brother. Exhausted, he also fell into darkness.

* * *

John crept through the woods, careful not to make a sound. He stiffened as a howl rose through the forest not far from where he was. He turned his head to the direction of the noise and saw a dark object in front of him, in the near distance. Due North. He jerked slightly when he felt his cell phone vibrate against his thigh. _It'll have to wait. _

A hunter's smile graced his face as he moved forward. It fell just as quickly. He took in the sight of Bobby and Jake bloody, and tied up.

"Nice to finally meet you John." Immediately, John's blood turned cold. The voice behind him laughed lightly. "This was too easy."

* * *

Luv if you could read and then review! Thanxs to all who did read and review!

Return to Top


	7. The Trouble Starts

Wave of Hard Times

Chapter 7: The Trouble Starts

**A/N: **Hope U Like!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or any of the Supernatural characters. Wish I did.

* * *

John spun around quickly as he heard the deep voice. Ignoring the rising shivers in his spine, he took a swift step towards the man with a lethal look on his face. Suddenly, he was brutally shoved against a nearby tree by an unseen force. A hostile thought traversed around in his mind._ Shit. Demon._ He mentally kicked himself. He stopped his tirade and took a closer look at the now possessed looked familiar.

"You're trying to figure out where you've seen me before, John?" John stayed silent as the mocking voice ended, and he attempted to figure out how to get out of this latest mess. The man walked around John. "How about this? I'll say some words. Maybe it will jog your memory." He smirked as he stopped in front of him, flashing his crooked smile.

The man leaned forward and spoke as his face was only inches away from John's own. John had to restrain himself from spitting in the man's face. "Speeding car." John bristled instinctively and tried to hold back his new onslaught of rage. A Demon. A damn demon almost took his son away from him.

"Dylan Faier," he said with disgust.

"Not anymore." The Demon turned away from John. "Man, it takes a lot to bring a Winchester down. By the way, how is your son?"

_The phone call._ More cursing went on in his head. He had no idea if the phone call was good news, or bad news. First he needed answers. As he looked around, his thoughts came as to why they were there in the first place. "What about the werewolf?"

"A simple lure, just to get you here. It's a shame these idiots," the demon motioned to Bobby and Jake, "came here instead. Took you longer to get here."

"Why, why go after my son?" John snapped breathlessly.

Again the demon was in his face. "Dean? Oh, wouldn't you like to know." The demon laughed maliciously. "Let's just say," the demon breathed in his face, "that his exisistence causes problems with…our plans." Only one thought ran through John's mind before the demon knocked him senseless across the head.

_Please let my boys be alright._

* * *

Why did it feel as if his head exploded? He opened his eyes and blinked repeatedly. Damn that light, could it be any brighter? _I thought I went through this already._

A fuzzy shaped head suddenly popped in his line of vision. "Dean? You all right?"

"What….Sammy?" He spoke out, his head starting to clear up.

"Hey, how you feeling?"

Dean gathered his thoughts. "I feel like a truck ran over my head, stopped, backed up and ran over the exact same spot again. Other than that I feel fine!"

Sam smiled. And I mean big smiled.

"What's with you?"

"Just glad you're back to your arrogant, sarcastic self."

"Why wouldn't I be? I mean… back to normal."

Sam stood closer to the head of the bed. "The doctor said you could experience memory loss. Which you did for a while. You were kind of out of it."

Dean lifted up his head and started moving his legs and arms. Trying to figure out for himself how much damage was done to his body. "Okay, ouch that hurt."

"Four broken ribs, broken collar bone, punctured lung and dislocated shoulder. Not to mention the week long coma," Sam said, imitating a doctor.

"Damn. Dad probably took this well."

"Actually Dean..."

They both turned their heads when the door opened suddenly and the doctor walked in. "Glad to see you're awake. And talking coherently no less. Very good." Dean managed a weak smile and was taken aback by the doctor's good nature. "Got your head scan result back. Seems that where you hit your head the hardest, there is some damage. But I'm not worried; it should heal on its own. I…"

"Some damage?" The doctor glanced at Sam, who had spoken worriedly.

"Uh, yes. To the pineal gland." Dean's face held the ever popular, WTF? "Don't worry about it. It's insignificant. You're most likely only going to experience slight headaches due to harsh light or loud noises."

"What exactly is the pineal gland?" Sam asked, wanting to know everything about Dean's condition.

The doctor chuckled softly. "Well, that's a part of the brain not much understood. But rest assured, you're brother should heal completely." The doctor sighed as he started to flip through the paper on his clipboard. "Well, it's not like the so called 'rumours' are true," he mumbled, half to himself.

"What rumours?"

The doctor glanced up from his data and looked at Sam. "Don't worry, none of it is true. It's long been said that the pineal gland is the third eye. Gateway to inner realms, heightened perception. Supernatural stuff" The doctor laughed wholeheartedly now. "It's not like any of its true."

"But…"

"Sammy," Dean cut in weakly, "I'll be fine." Sam glanced at him, then at the floor. Soon, he found himself alone with his brother as the Doctor was paged over the intercom and left the room.

"The doctor says it's not a problem. Chill out, dude." Dean said as Sam sat down in the chair beside Dean's bed, obviously concerned.

Sam sighed. "Since when do you like doctors?"

Dean chuckled. "Since my life lies in their hands." Sam shook his head and grinned slightly. "Where's Dad?" Dean asked suddenly.

"Erm…not here," Sam stuttered, unsure of how exactly to tell his brother.

Dean swallowed thickly. "He left?"

"Yeah. You know the hunt. Werewolf? Bobby and his friend got into some trouble." Sam moved from the chair and sat on the bed facing his brother.

"When did you last talk to him?" Something didn't feel right. Worry instantly flooded over him.

Sam cleared his throat and checked his watch. Panic rushed over Sam's face and in a small voice whispered. "Six hours ago."

Dean sat, shocked. His father hadn't been heard of since he must have dozed off. For six damn hours! _I can't believe I fell asleep?!_

"Shit."

"Yeah." Sam said slowly.

Dean got up slowly from the bed, while favouring his left side. Sam eyed him warily, as if trying to read his mind.

"Dean."

"What?"

"You can't leave the hospital!"

Dean sighed. "Listen, Sammy, Dad is out there. You said yourself; he hasn't phoned in six hours." He stopped and turned around. "I still can't believe you let me sleep that long."

Sam threw up hands in exasperation. When Dean set himself to do something, there was no stopping him.

Sam was grasping at straws. As much as he wanted to make sure his father was alright, Dean was in no way well enough to leave the hospital. "You're hurt Dean, or have you forgotten your multiple broken bones!" Dean winced as he slid on his shirt.

"I can handle it." Dean stepped around Sam but was stopped by a gangly arm shoved out in front of him.

"No Dean, please." Sam swallowed thickly; head bowed and dropped his arm. Dean stopped and took in the sight of his brother. He looked...worn out. And he was only fourteen.

"I thought you were gone, Dean. And it would've been partly my fault." Sam's water filled eyes searched out Dean's. "Dammit, you just woke up from a coma, Dean."

Dean looked away. He never could say no to Sam but the feeling he was getting told him something was wrong.

"Dad never misses phoning in, Sammy" he said, asking for a compromise, trying to persuade Sam.

"We have Pastor Jim's number. We can give him a call."

"Sam..."

"He can go drive up to the hunt and take a look, or be able to get in touch with Bobby."

Dean hung his head knowing inside that he wasn't well enough to go and the way Sam was pleading with him, wore him down.

He sighed. "Fine you win." Sam's face housed the ghost of a relieved smile.

"But if Pastor Jim finds something is wrong and Dad is in trouble, we are going." Dean stated as he made his way back the bed, inwardly sighing as he hit the mattress.

Sam sat by the bed in his usual post for the past few days, content for now but with an uneasiness churning in his stomach. He was also worried for his father. With him not answering or calling in put him on edge. But looking at his brother, pale, stiff and with a slight grimace on his face, he knew Dean's welfare came first. Their father was one of the best hunters out there. He would be okay. Right?


	8. Set In Motion

Wave of Hard Times

Chapter 8: Set In Motion

**A/N: **Sorry for the very, very long wait. My creative mojo disappeared for eh... two years. Hope I can be forgiven!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or any of the Supernatural characters. Still Wish I did.

* * *

The three bodies laid still on the cold, hard ground in the forest. Silent creatures, at first drawn to the clearing in curiosity, quickly fled when another presence was sensed. The very forest turned in on itself, huddling in silent remission, waiting until the unnatural would leave. The fearful atmosphere was only broken by a slight rumbling to the south where a storm passed by, where its own power, when once was second to none, seemed small compared to the demon possessing Dylan Faier. He strutted around, admiring his handy work while chuckling to himself. He stopped by one body and kneeled.

"My, my Johnny boy. What a mess you have seemed to get in." He noted the blood still dripping from the gash on John's head. He clicked his tongue as he stood, looking down disdainfully. "How I wish you could see the demise of your child, but as it seems, it is not in my father's plan. "

A sinister smile crossed his face as he started to walk away from the clearing.

" By the time you awake, what you live for will be gone."

* * *

Dean awoke to a still, dim room, his eyes instinctively squinting against the harsh light. The only noises he could hear came from footsteps in the hallway beyond the door and heavy breathing coming from a spot to his left. The morning rays cast through the blinds to shine on the mop of brown hair that belonged to his brother, still sleeping in the chair, even through the storm that hit during the night.

He glanced around the hospital room and noticed by the clock on the far wall that he was able to get three hours sleep. _Not enough to rid me of the constant, dull throb in the back of his head, _he thought as he rubbed the spot of interest.

He sighed deeply wanting to collect his thoughts. In his mind were swirling many horrible outcomes of why their father hadn't phoned in yet. He could be out there hurt bad and dying and Bobby and his friend could also be in the same position. How he wished he was out there now looking for them. Making sure they were alright. That their small family was still intact.

A groan broke his musings as he looked down at the source of the noise. A smile broke out over his face.

"Finally awake, sleeping beauty?" A smirk covered his face.

Sam's head slowly rose up, showing his tousled hair and still drowsy eyes.

"Oh wait,I think you need a few more years sleep yet."

Sam gave Dean his patented pout face but was inwardly glad his brother was up for teasing.

A yawn escaped. "Like you don't? I'm sure coloured bruising and dark smudges under the eyes are the latest trend." A smile lit up Sam's face, one that hadn't graced his face for some time.

"Shut up," Dean moaned. "Bitch."

"Jerk."

A comfortable silence.

"I want food." Dean came out with. Sam huffed.

"You always want food."

"Yeah, but now I got to make up for a week of eating nothing." He gestured to a tray of jelly cups and soupy potatoes. "And not this hospital crap, either."

Sam just shook his head at his brother.

Dean smirked, but it quickly fell from his face. Sam, ever observant when it came to his brother, became serious.

"How long did you sleep?"

Dean gave him a sideways glance. "Enough."

"I'm sure, Dean." Sam said.

"Listen, I'll be able to get rest once this whole mess is resolved, alright?"

Sam nodded, knowing that his sleep last night wasn't the best either. Or that comfortable. He rubbed the back of his head, and looked at the clock. He knew the clock was continuously ticking, and that time was slowly slipping away.

He looked at the phone, desperation beginning to creep up on him. A busy signal had been the only reward for their efforts when calling Pastor Jim the night before. He picked up the phone again, prepared to call a thousand times if that was what it took to save his family.

Dialling, and hoping that this time the call would go through, he put the cell phone to his ear and waited with bated breath.

* * *

"What did he say?"

"Pastor Jim said he lived only four hours from the hunt. He should be there soon."

"Then we just have to wait for Pastor Jim to phone us and see what he comes up with."

"And if he doesn't?" Sam looked at his brother. Dean stared back, but their conversation was cut short as the doors of the room opened and Doctor Kishner came through with a smile on his face.

_Ugggg_. Dean looked away, rolling his eyes. _Way too happy there, dude._

Doctor Kishner walked over to the bed, the eyes of the two boys watching his movements as he checked Dean over.

"How are we doing Dean?"

He received a look _of are you kidding me_? "When can I get out?"

He chuckled. "Not quite yet, we need to give you a quick head scan, give you the all clear and get your father to sign you out first. He here?" He glanced up from his clipboard and caught the look between the brothers.

Sam piped up. "He's still on his business trip, he should be back soon."

Disbelief crossed his face. "Boys ..."

Dean spoke up, annoyance seeping through his words. "Look, Doc, I'm eighteen, I can just sign myself out AMA."

"Listen, I'm not liking it that you boys don't seem to have legal guardian with you. Yes, Dean you are old enough to sign out but Sam's another matter here. He is still a minor."

"I can take care of my brother just fine."

"I'm sure you can," he stated placidly, "but unless you have a relative around here to take care of you...." The doctor drifted off.

"You'll what?" A harsh reply came from Dean, who was sitting tensely on the edge of the bed, his face contorted with anger at what the doctor was insinuating.

"I'll need to get involved."

* * *

As soon as the doctor left and the door shut with a click, Dean started to try to get up, without jarring any of his injuries.

"We can't stay here any longer Sam." Dean started to get dressed franticly. Dean looked at Sam while in the midst of trying to get his button down around his sling. "Sam!" He barked.

"Dean..."

"No buts. He's going to get involved, Sam. As in calling people."

"I know that Dean!" Sam's voice broke through the air.

As he turned to face his brother full on, he grimaced at the loud shrill that suddenly erupted and seemed to echo in the room. He saw Sam shoot his head up from the corner of his eye. Both brothers turned to stare at the phone on the tray beside the bed. Everything seemed to stop. The worry about their father and fellow hunter pushed their latest problem to the back of their minds.

Both nervous of what they might find out as soon as when one of them answered the phone. Soon enough the long drawn out ringing got to the eldest brother's head.

"Sam? Could you...."

"Yeah, sorry," Sam said sheepishly. He reached over and put the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

Sam sat back and Dean quickly realized it was Pastor Jim telling them he ran into some traffic problems, but Dean found his attention wavering from the conversation as the ache in the back of his head became harder to ignore. He sat down on the bed and turned to lean back against the pillows, facing his brother, trying to control the pain starting to slice his head.

"Dean?"

The worried voice of his brother brought him back. Looking, he noticed the phone closed and back on the table, and Sam hovering not too far away. He cleared his throat, and tried to hide his discomfort.

"So what did he say?" He said as he turned his head. A streak of sun came through the window and shone into his eyes. A grimace stole across his face before it could be contained.

Sam noticed and got up to shut the blinds. Dean smiled slightly at his brother who rolled his eyes.

"He'll probably be there soon. He said he was not far out."

He nodded his head, blinking rapidly. Even though the blinds were shutting out the sun, his head didn't seem to realize this. _Damn migraine._

"That's good," he said absently.

Suddenly bright colours started to invade his sight and an intense sense of emotion filled his body. A sense of fear. The pounding in his head jumped up a notch, forcing his eyes to squeeze shut against the pressure and emotion.

"Dean?"

Hands grabbed at his shoulders franticly as he heard his brother's voice but it was soon drowned out by the rush of static in his head as blackness took over.

"Help!"

* * *

Pastor Jim drove his car along the dirt road that curved into the forests of northern Minnesota, and stopped beside a car and truck sitting near the side of the road. A quick glance around had him getting out of his car and taking a quick look inside the abandoned vehicles. He sighed deeply upon seeing nothing and he started off, quickly finding the footprints in the saturated ground. The setting sun made long shadows though the trees, giving the forest an ominous feeling.

"Where are you John," he mumbled to himself. He was not totally gung ho about hunting and defiantly not the best, but would do anything for his friends. And when the Winchester boys phoned him, asking for his help, he jumped right in. Those boys were like nephews to him, ever since he met them ten years ago.

A twig snapped as he made it out to a clearing. Crouching down with his gun ready to fire, he surveyed his surroundings. A few minutes later, he got up from his kneeled stance, but stopped when he saw a dark red patch on the forest floor. Even in the dimmed sunlight, you could clearly tell it was blood.

"John?" He started to walk ahead. "Bobby?"

"Sorry." Jim spun around only to get shoved against the tree nearby. "They can't answer you right now."

The man's head was thrown back as the black smoke escaped through his mouth, streaming into the air. Jim watched horrified as the black essence hung in suspension, then dove straight for his body.

* * *

Hope it was worth the wait. Again, Sorry. Let me know what you think and what I can do to improve!


	9. Seeing Clearly

Wave of Hard Times

Chapter 9: Seeing Clearly

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter 1

* * *

Sam sat in one of the hospital plastic chairs that the nurse led him too. The dreaded waiting room. He shivered. The past week's events suddenly came rushing to him, making him feel ill. His father was goodness knows where and in who knows what condition and his brother.... a sob escaped. He swallowed thickly. He was taken out of the room by three nurses and the doctor, rushing Dean down the light lit hallway, while Sam absentmindedly stood and watched. A nurse finally noticed the young teenager and led him to a waiting room where he has been sitting for the past two hours.

No phone call from Jim.

No Dad.

And no Dean.

Sam never left so alone then at that moment.

"Sam?"

Hearing his name, Sam looked up and saw a nurse kneeling by his side. He sat at attention.

"My brother?" He demanded.

The nurse smiled sweetly. "He is back in his room, the doct...."

But he was already off, dashing for the hospital room, ignoring calls for him to slow down. All he wanted was to his see his brother. _Please be alright, _he thought_. _And he got his wish when he skidded into room.

Seeing his brother sitting up on the bed gave him relief, but the frown on both Dean and Doctor Kishner's face, with the latter standing over his brother, put his defences up. The doctor and Dean turned when they heard Sam enter and he could see his brother's frown visibly relax as he made his way over, manoeuvring his way beside Dean and in front of the doctor.

The doctor cleared his throat; having already been uncomfortable with the stare from the elder brother was now at the end of two intent looks.

"Well...um... I was just telling your brother about the test results we took while he was unconscious." He moved over to a screen beside the bed on the wall. There he placed down two sheets. "As you can see these are scans of your brain."

"See, I told you it was small," Sam ventured.

"Ha ha," Dean responded, not taking his guard down.

"What happened then? Why did he black out?" Sam questioned.

Doctor Kishner pointed to one of the scans." This grey mass here? Is the pineal gland I told you about before." Sam nodded his head.

"Okay. And?"

"It's supposed to be half that size." Dread washed over Sam.

"Is that bad?" Sam's voice held a slight waver and he instantly berated himself. He had to stay strong. And even though his brother was stoic in taking in the information, the slight clenching of Dean's hands on the sheets told him his brother wasn't taking it too well but trying to hide it. He turned back to the doctor.

"That means it is swollen. It is putting pressure on the brain which in turn is causing you the seemingless long headaches, right Dean?" The doctor lectures, knowing the symptoms and knowing his patient would be having them.

Dean nodded his head sheepishly while Sam silently fumed. He hated how Dean never showed his pain till the last second. And at times not even then.

"What do we do about that then?" He said, taking charge, wanting to know everything to help his brother.

"The swelling could go down. But if it doesn't, the symptoms will only get worse."The doctor began to list off the symptoms. "Possible seizures, increased dizziness, impaired motor skills, but I have never seen the gland become this enlarged."

Sam paused. "And if it doesn't? The swelling go down?"

Doctor Kishner stared at the two boys, but directing it towards Dean.

"You will have to be admitted for brain surgery."

Silence rang, the younger boy trembling slightly, the elder manoeuvring him to sit on the bed beside him.

The doctor sighed and turned from the shocked boys. He only wished that these boys had a reliable family member to be with them. He needed to take this into his own hands.

* * *

A cool breeze entered the front foyer as the automatic doors opened. A man walked through and took a fleeting look around and walked towards the front desk. The young woman at the reception desk looked up from her papers and greeted him. The man graced her with a smile.

"Hello. I am here to see Dean Winchester?"

"Yes, of course, just a moment please." She turned away and started her search. The man quickly gazed around the room, giving the impression he was in a hurry.

"Dean Winchester you say?"

The man snapped around coming to face a doctor, looking over him critically.

"Yes I am. I got a call saying I was needed here immediately."

"And you are?"

The man reached out his hand as a greeting.

"I would be his Uncle Jim."

"We are now seriously leaving."

"Dean this isn't just anything. This is brain surgery."

"I know!" His shout echoed in the room, his shoulders tensed, pain lacing through his collarbone. He was trying to keep his emotions under control. This was not the time to show weakness. Dean swallowed and took a deep breath.

"I know, Sam." He placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, trying to give some comfort.

"Listen, Pastor Jim hasn't phoned yet. It's been hours and obviously something is wrong. Dad is not here and not to mention the doctor is getting way to interested in our lack of a legal guardian and could call child services. I will not let them get to you!"

Sam nodded his head. Silently agreeing with his brother, but also telling him he wasn't a fan of this plan. Now even more so knowing what it could mean for his brother.

"This is a difficult enough situation as it is." He swallowed hard. "We need to get out of here."

Dean grabbed their items and led Sam to the door and opened it, Sam's worried look never leaved his face as they made their way out the door, back against the wall. A quick glance down the hallway had them starting their escape. But things never get easier when your last name is Winchester.

Dean contorted with pain as he stopped his walking and leaned against the wall. _Not again,_ he thought. _Not now. _Sam came beside him.

"Dean?"

He tried to compose himself and nodded his head.

"Bull." Came the response.

Before he could defend himself, Dean fell to his knees, grasping his head, the pain starting to become unbearable. Feeling his brother's hands grasping his arms, he strained to lift his head. And like someone turning of a light, the pain stopped, but that revelation didn't cross his mind.

For he was suddenly bombarded with emotions. Seeming to come from everywhere. Strong ones such as fear, panic, worry. So strong. And faded ones, happiness, sadness and comfort. So overwhelming. He shook his head, as if to dislodge the strange occurrence and opened his eyes. He gasped when his focus disappeared and it was like looking though a fog. Two images came through the mist.

A black haze seemed to envelope one of the figures coming down the hall. A feeling of hate, anger and rage hit him and he swayed back. He looked to the other figure and unlike the man beside him, had a different, bluish haze about him.

"Dean, look! It's Pastor Jim!"

As if coming out of a fainting spell, everything came back into focus. Most noticeably Sam tugging on his arm, his worried eyes shining at him. Sam was pointing down the hallway where he could now make out the figures walking towards them. The good Doctor Kishner and Pastor Jim. He knew at once.

"That's not Pastor Jim," he whispered. He scrambled back and stood, grasping his little brother's arm.

Knowing this wasn't something they were prepared to go up against, he whispered to Sam, hoping his brother noticed the demand coming through his voice.

"Run."

And they took off, heading down a side hallway, with Dean grasping Sam's hand with his good arm, leading them to hopefully lose their pursuer. They had a good lead, Dean concluded. Pastor Jim wasn't that young anymore.

Turning and running down another hallway, passing nurses and patients, faint yelling could be heard from behind them. Dean took a glance over his shoulder and saw down through the crowded hallway, a brief flash of a chasing figure. He brought his attention back to getting him and his brother out of the hospital. Alive.


	10. Wakening and Encounters

Wave of Hard Times

Chapter 10: Wakening and Encounters

**AN:** Wish everyone Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year!

* * *

The noise of birds chirping and woodpeckers pecking at wood, roused one of the three still bodies lying on the forest floor. John opened his eyes to the sun peaking through the tree tops. A grimace stole his face as he slowly sat up. He sluggishly raised his hand to the center of the pain he felt. His fingers came back, red and sticky. Looking past his hand, he saw the form of his friend Bobby.

"Bobby!" his voice rasped out. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Bobby!"

No answer.

Worry for his friend, pushed him to stand, albeit wobbly, and made his way over to his side and went to his knees. He assessed his friend. Concussion and broken arm, the break clear even through the plaid shirt. He grabbed Bobby's good arm and started to shake him, all the while calling out his name.

"Johnny?" It came out as a groan. Although relieved, it made John scowl.

"Thought I told you not to call me that."

Bobby grunted as a response. John tried to help him to sit up, but Bobby shoved his hands away.

"Where's Jake?" Bobby questioned.

John frowned. The other hunter. He took a glance around and settled his gaze near a tree across from them in the clearing.

"Shit." He mumbled to himself, and lifted himself off the ground and made his way over. Even before he reached the hunter, he knew Jake was dead. The odd angle of his back and neck made it pretty clear. And no pulse under his fingertips made it certain.

"He's gone, Bobby."

He heard Bobby swear behind him and stumble over.

"Damn." Bobby shook his head and took off his hat as a sign of respect. They carefully took the jacket, off the now stiff body and laid it over the head. They silently paid their respects, wanting to do it properly, but knowing with they're injuries, it wasn't possible.

Bobby wiped his eyes and gathering himself, he stood.

"We got to make it back to the boys."

Sam and Dean. John's breath caught.

Remembering the phone call he missed, got him frantically looking through his pockets, hoping it wasn't taken. A wave of relief went through him as his fingers curled around the device. He opened it and it read one message. Nervously he listened to the message and when he heard that his boy, his Dean was awake, the relief caused him to sink to his knees. _He was alright. They were both alright._

"John?"

Bobby broke through his haze and he glance up at him.

"They are fine. Seems Dean is awake."

Bobby sighed in relief beside him. Silence rang as they both caught their breaths, the sun shining, hitting the tops of their heads and warming them up.

The little observation ran through his head.

The sun?

Wait a minute.... He glanced up and realized the sun was directly overhead. He made his way here at night when he got the call. He looked at the message again, this time looking at the corner of the screen.

The time of the message glared back at him. _12 hours. _He thought, despair filling him. They were alright twelve hours ago. Since then the demon could've.....

His hands fumbling, he speed dialled Dean's phone, and panicked when the voicemail reached his ears. He had to get back to his boys. He got up and started making his way through the forest.

"We got to go, Bobby now!"

"John I thought the boys were fine!"

John spun around. "They called me twelve hours ago. I can't believe we were out that long."

Bobby placed a hand on John's shoulder.

"Let's go then."

They staggered thought the brush and caught the sight of the sun reflecting off the vehicles.

* * *

Two figures charged through the hallways, rushing past elevators and racing down staircases. Sam led the way through the hospital. Sam glanced back his brother. Sam had taken the lead when Dean had started to falter, his brother's face screwed up in pain. Sam brought back his resolve and went back to trying to figure out how to get out of the damn hospital! A red sign caught his eye. EXIT. He sighed in relief.

"Dean, come on, this way!"

A grunt was his only response.

The back door of the hospital slammed open as Sam, leading Dean by the arm, charged through the half filled parking lot. Sam turned his face frantically and glanced around him. _Come on, come on! _, looking for anything to help them out of this mess. Turning around a corner, he saw an idling car near the emergency doors. Sending a thank you, he yanked on his brother's arm, as they raced for the vehicle.

Sam led Dean to the left side of the vehicle and opened the door, the squeak alerting Dean.

Dean lifted his head and glanced around him, coming to realize, he was on the passenger side.

"Sam? Wha..."

Sam stared at him.

"You're not serious?" Sam's eyebrow was raised, daring him.

Dean sighed. "Just don't crash."

Sam took a fleeting smirk and quickly helps Dean into the passenger side and turns to close the door, but freezes when he sees the object of their flight. He was standing not even twenty feet away, under the shadow of the building. Pastor Jim?

"Dean..." He whispered back his brother, sounding uncertain.

Dean's lifted his head up and ignoring the pain, got out of the vehicle and stood beside his brother. He took another step forward.

"Demon."

Pastor Jim stepped forward and his eyes flashed black.

"Hello boys."

Sam and Dean stared at the possessed man across from them, both frantically trying to find a way out. The demon casually flickered his eyes between Dean and Sam.

"Looks like we're missing a Winchester aren't we?"

"You son of a ...."

"Now, now Dean. Language." The demon taunted, waving his finger.

Dean scowled. "Where is he?"

"Obviously not here with you. His own sons. One that was fighting for his life." The demon shook his head. " He left you alone. Again."

Dean wouldn't admit it, but it did hurt knowing his father wasn't there when he woke up. Dean looked at the demon and scowled. The demon's smirk getting larger.

"Now enough about Daddy..." he walked out from under the shadow of the building. "How did you know I was a demon? Hmmmm?" A smirk lit his face.

Dean stared quizzically at the demon.

"Lucky guess."

"I think it's more than that, right Dean?" The demon took a step forward, while Sam took one back.

"Dean!" he hissed out reaching for his brother's sleeve.

Dean slipped his hand behind his back and signalled to Sam, hoping he would understand. Hearing Sam scoot backwards, Dean knew that he did. While Dean kept the demon occupied, Sam shuffled backwards till he reached the open door of the passenger seat. He glanced at the bag on the seat, knowing what they needed was in there.

The demon strode even closer, not minding Sam, eyes locked on Dean.

"You feel it, don't you Dean?"

"Feel what? The insistent pounding in my head? Yeah I do."

The demon just smirked. "You feel like you can see clearly, that the damn is broken."

"I think you're nuts." Dean shot out, trying to hide how true what the demon was saying was.

"Your special, Dean, you both are." The demon came closer yet, and stopped just in front of him. Dean was hoping Sam was ready.

"Sam, now!" He yelled out and backed away.

A plash of holy water was thrown at the demon face making him howl and stagger back, gripping his face.

Dean took the few steps to the car door and jumped in, Sam reciting the exorcism he learned from heart.

"Ego transport vows thrum quo vows vent, us abysses vows moss subsist...." the demon groaned again at hearing the words and sunk further to the ground.

Sam climbed into the driver's seat and put the car into gear and stepped on the pedal, the car taking off, both of the brother's hearts beating wildly. Dean turned in his seat to look behind them, seeing the demon stagger up, but the view was lost as they turned the corner.

The demon got up, and looked around, seeing the tail end of the car going around the corner. A growl escaped and he cracks the neck to the side.

"Damn Winchesters."

* * *

Please reveiw!!!


	11. Missing

Wave of Hard Times

Chapter 11: Missing

* * *

The scene that greeted John and Bobby as they drove into the hospital parking lot sent a bad feeling into the pits of their stomachs. Police cars sat in front of the hospital doors, a crowd of people talking with the police, and a very exuberant man waving his arms around as if telling an amazing story, in the middle of it all.

John was only focused on one thing though. Getting to his sons. But for some reason, that terrible feeling told him his sons were part of this commotion. Such was the Winchester's luck.

As they made their way through the throng of the people, bits of conversations was picked up.

"Damn kids running though the hospital...."

"My car was stolen..."

"...heard yelling and things crashing in the hallway..."

"One of them didn't look so good..."

"They stole my car!"

The voices drifted off as they reached the front desk.

"Yes may I... oh my goodness! Nurse!"

The woman hurried around to John's and Bobby's side. John looked down at himself and then to Bobby. They must've looked worse off than they thought. The nurse started to usher them to the side when John dug in his heels.

"What? No! Listen I need to know where my sons are."

She shook her head. "You two need to get taken care of first. Susie!" She signalled to another nurse.

"Listen, please." John pleaded to nurse and got her full attention. "We'll go with you when I find out about my son's, alright?"

His sincere plead seemed to get to her as she sighed.

"Name?"

"Winchester."

"In a minute." And with that she scurried away to behind the desk as John glanced to his left and came to face a young teenager on crutches, just finishing talking to a police officer. Desperate for answers, John made his way over.

"You know what happened here?"

The teenager broke out into a grin. "Man, I was like walking in the hallway, right, with my bum leg and all," he gestured to his cast encased leg, "behind these two guys, who I may say, was trying to sneak out. They were acting all sneaky like."

John just stared at the boy, waiting for him to continue.

"And then one of them, the taller one, like collapsed, and I was like, we need a doctor, when they got up, turned and ran. Nearly took me out."

"You see why they were running from?" Silently he hoped that demon wasn't the reason.

The teenager shrugged. "Well, after they took off around the corner, another guy ran past me. The doctor was yelling his head off, man, you should have seen it!" John muttered under his breath. The demon was here. The demon could have his boys right now. He should have been here. He never should have left his sons.

"And then I heard that they hijacked a car out front."

John heard a sigh of relief come from his left side. Bobby was standing beside him and put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"They got away, John. That gives us more time to find them."

* * *

Leaves flew off the side of the road and dust kicked up as the lone vehicle on the road, roared past the still scenery, the evening dusk cloaked around the trees and signs. Silence had taken over the car for the past few hours as both boys were in their own thoughts, both knowing they had to distance themselves from the latest danger.

Sam drove the stolen car like a pro, even though at fourteen, was taught early to drive in case of emergency during a hunt. His grip on the steering wheel had lessened as the drive went on, but the worried lines never left his face. Worry for his brother. Worry for his father and family friend. Worry that the distance they were putting between themselves and the demon weren't enough. Worry about what the demon said to Dean during the confrontation. _Your special Dean, you both are. _As in him as well. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, and unsuccessfully tried to stifle his yawn.

In the passenger seat Dean had his eyes closed, and relief washed over him as his headache slowly abated away during their get a way. He rubbed a weary hand across his face. All he wanted right now was to fall asleep for a week, forgetting all his troubles. Dean gave his brother a once over and caught the end of a poorly stifled yawn. A smirk graced his face despite the circumstances.

"Sam."

Sam jerked his head around to face his brother and just as quick, brought his eyes back to the road.

"What?"

Dean looked out the side window. "There's a sign for a town coming up." His eyes squinted. "Clackamas, Oregon?" His eyes followed the sign as it passed.

"What the..." His voice drifted off. In a list of weird town names, that had to be close to the top. Minutes later they pulled into the town, spotting a diner as they drove through. Dean caught the sign.

"Turn here." Sam absently nodded and pulled the car into the motel parking lot, strategically parking the stolen car in the corner of the lot. After bargaining with semi-coherent man, they made the way to their room for the night, bags thrown on their respective beds, with Dean's always closest to the door.

"How's your head?"

Dean shifted his eyes from examining the surroundings to his brother, standing on the other side of the bed.

"It's fine." _For now._

"It wasn't before, was it Dean?"

Dean sighed, hating to admit it. "Obviously not."

Sam clenched his fists, he wasn't going to get anywhere with this.

"How did you know Pastor Jim was possessed?"

Dean shrugged. He couldn't tell Sam that he could sense the evil surrounding Pastor Jim. Hell, he didn't believe it himself yet.

"You couldn't? Getting rusty are we?"

"Dammit Dean, tell me the truth!"

Dean turned his body to face Sam, and sighed wearily. "Not now Sam. Just want to sleep, alright?"

Sam nodded his head sharply, but didn't move.

"Demons are after us."

Dean barely heard the whispered sentence come from Sam's mouth.

"Looks like it."

"What if they have Dad and Bobby? That's why they haven't phoned or gotten back yet!"

Dean could see his brother's form start to tremble.

"Sam..."

"And Pastor Jim is possessed by a demon!" Sam locked eyes with his brother. He was scared. Sam was trying to be brave, be a hunter, and be like Dean. They needed help.

"Sammy..."

"Demons, Dean!" Sam's hoarse shout filled the room.

Dean swallowed deeply. Sam had never faced a demon before. Hell Sam had been on a few hunts but never this dangerous. Not without their father.

"We're going to be fine." He strode over to his brother and hugged his trembling brother. "Until we find Dad, it's just us."

"Us against the world, huh?" Sam shot Dean a smile, and lightening up the mood that had settled amongst them. And inside Sam did feel better. Knowing his brother wasn't one to show deep affections, but yet giving him a hug to comfort him, felt his spirits rise a little. He had his brother.

Dean clapped him on the back and moved towards the bag on the bed. Dean searched and came out triumphantly with a small pouch.

"Listen, you start..." Dean threw the small bag of salt to his brother, "drawing the lines, I'll try Dad again."

Sam nodded, still kind of freaked out by their situation to put up an argument. Dean said a silent thank you and dug through the bag for his cell phone. A frown crossed his face when after emptying the bag; it was nowhere to be seen. A quick pat to his pockets on his jeans told him it wasn't there either.

_Shit._

"Sam."

"Yeah?" Sam had just finished salting the window and turned to Dean.

"You got the cell phone on you, right?"

Sam frowned. "I thought you had it?"

_Shit._

* * *

"Boss isn't happy." Black eyes flashed.

"Is he ever?" Hands grabbed at the worn coat and lifted the figure up against the wall, with inhuman strength.

"Okay! Okay!" The hands fell away and the figure stepped back letting the possessed man fall to the ground. "I'm sorry he got away, but I'll find him..."

"Plans have changed."

The demon on the ground paused. "How so?"

"You must not kill him. Seems your failed attempt of getting rid of the pest, led to something much more...useful to us."

"Oh Yeah?"

He crouched down, eye level to the lower demon.

"Seers are rare, and the fact that's it's a hunter is even more remarkable."

"What are my orders?"

"Capture Dean Winchester. Alive."

* * *

Would love to here your thoughts! Please review!


	12. Found But Then Lost

Waves Of Hard Times

Chapter 12: Found But Then Lost

**Warning: Language**

* * *

Dean awoke to the sound of a door slamming. The yelling soon followed.

"And take your lousy meat loaf with you, you jerk!"

His head slammed back into the pillows and groaned. _Damn motels._ He heard rustling from the bed beside him a looked over to see his brother Sam stretch and stand up from the bed.

"Morning." Sam greeted.

"Mornin." Dean's reply muffled. He sat up as he slowly woke up. Sam was already pulling on his shoes.

"I saw a diner a couple blocks from here as we drove in. We can get some breakfast."

As a response Dean's stomach growled and he gave Sam a smirk.

"Sounds good to me."

"Always sounds good to you."

Memories from the previous day swamped into Dean's mind. He felt uncomfortable going out unprotected. All they had was the flask of holy water, a knife, some salt and a journal. But they needed to eat. The fact that his stomach hadn't stopped rumbling was testament to that.

"Okay then, we just need to find a pay phone and try Dad again, and then we can go eat." Dean forced himself out of the warm bed and walked to the bathroom. He did his thing and came out.

"There's got to be a pay phone around this town somewhere." Dean started towards the door.

Sam nodded but added, "Then we can stop by the library I saw last night."

"Wait. A library? What for?" He hated libraries. It was like geek paradise. Full of geeks. And his brother was one of them.

Sam rolled his eyes. "We need to get some information about your head injury."

Dean sighed. Deep down though he was worried about what was going on in his head. But worry for his father over rid it. They needed to find him first.

"No, Sam. We need to find Dad."

"Dean, this is serious."

"So is not being able to contact Dad for the past two days!"

Sam huffed. "Fine, you try Dad's cell and I'll check out the library." Sam said and pulled on his coat.

"Sam, no way. We're staying together. If you've forgotten, we got chased out of the hospital by a demon. We need Dad. And we' are going to go find him."

Sam knew his offer was risky, and it was dangerous to be separated when a demon was most likely on their tail. But Sam had a gut feeling that all this was happening because of Dean's injury. Last night, he had lain awake, mulling it over in his head. The Demon had said that Dean was special and he alluded to Dean's injury. The Doctor had mentioned that the damage done to Dean's head was at a dangerous spot. Injuries to that spot were known for supernatural oddities. And then there were Dean's headaches and how did he know that Pastor Jim was a demon?

He would tell Dean what he thought, but Dean was more worried about Dad. He would always be worried for Dad or Sam before himself. He couldn't disagree with what Dean said though. What was going on involved a demon. And their Dad had the most experience with them. He just hoped his father was alright.

"Okay, your right." Dean smirked, relieved. "But after we find Dad, we are going to figure your head out."

"Yeah, yeah..." Dean's voice drifted off as they shut the door behind them.

* * *

John opened the door the door to the empty hospital room, the empty bed glaring at him from across the room. He walked towards the bed and his eyes were drawn to an object reflecting the sun's rays. He went to pick it up when the door to the room opened.

"Mr. Winchester?"

John turned at Doctor Kishner's voice.

"Yeah, Doctor good to see you." They shook each other's hand.

"I'm glad you made it back, but as you can see we had a mishap."

"Yeah, I can see."

The Doctor walked forwards. "Mr. Winchester, you need to find your son and bring him back as soon as possible."

"Excuse me?" John raised an eyebrow.

"Just before your sons escaped, we got the tests back from the MRI scan. Your son needs to be evaluated and under our care constantly."

John's stomach churned with unease.

"I thought it was just a serious concussion?"

"So did I, until the tests came back. Your son had a severe blow to his brain. To a very sensitive part. I'm surprised he even walked out of this building."

"What does this mean?" He thought Dean was okay, that it was nothing serious.

"He may need to have brain surgery."

John's heart stuttered. "Come again?"

"This is serious, Mr. Winchester. I have never seen an injury to that part of the brain in all my years as a doctor. He needs to be supervised."

John nodded his head speechless. _Brain Surgery_? He resisted the urge to slam his head against the wall.

"I'll leave you to gather your thoughts." Doctor Kishner looked sympathetic while he left the room, leaving John standing in shock. He physically shook his head trying to get back to the task at hand. He looked at the forgotten cell phone, reminding himself to chew out his son later for his overlook. _Damn._ He combed his hand through his hair in frustration. No wonder he always got voicemail. Couldn't anything go right?

The sudden ringing rang through the room, the sound coming from the device in his hand. Heart in his throat, John opened it. Dean. He sighed in relief and put it to his ear.

"Son?"

"Dad!" John shut his eyes. Hearing his son's voice was almost too much. He left his son in the hospital, not knowing if he'd ever hear his son's voice again and the past hours with not being able to contact either of the boys put a weight on his shoulders. That now was getting just a little bit lighter.

"Dean, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" Bullshit. His son had a severe head injury. Like hell he was fine.

"I'm good to son."

"Sam alright?"

"Yeah, pissy as always." John could hear Sam's mumbled voice, reply to Dean's jab. Need to see his sons shot through him.

"Where are you?" John heard faint rustling reaching through the phone.

"Clackamas, Oregon. Room 15."

"What motel, Dean." John said, slightly annoyed.

"Dad, this town is how small. There's only one." John heard the humour in his son's voice.

"Fine. Stay Put."

"Yes sir." Dean gave the desired reply and the call was ended when he shut the phone. John hurriedly went through the hospital and checked out Bobby, who now sported a cast along his arm.

"We good to go?" Bobby asked.

"Yep, I found the boys." And with that, they headed to the Impala and started out to Clackamas. Someone else was on the young Winchester's trail also. And he had the advantage.

* * *

Dean and Sam were walking back from the diner after having their breakfast and were heading back to their motel room. They were walking around the back of the building when it happened. Searing pain shot through Dean's head and he grabbed at it, nearly clawing at his head.

"Dean, man you okay?" Sam fretted. The last time this happened... Sam looked around and his eyes latched onto a shadowy figure.

"Hello boys." The demon possessing Pastor Jim strode out from the shadows created by the rising sun. Both the boys tensed as they backed away as the demon advanced.

"Stay away from him." Sam pushed Dean behind him.

"Now see here, Sam." His eyes were glued on Dean. "I have orders to bring your brother in. And I intend to do that."

"Why? Why do you need him?" Sam saw this as a chance to get some answers, even with the horrible situation they were in.

"I guess I could tell you. You won't be able to stop me anyways." The demon continued to circle the boys.

"Boss sees him as an asset. Very special."

"Why, again?"

The demon tapped his head. "Seers, Sam."

"Seers?"

"Oops! I think I've said too much." The demon feigned worry. Sam fumed.

"Now just move over Sam. I don't want to hurt you."

"Get real."

"Oh, this is very real." The demon suddenly strode forward, raised his hand and sent Sam into the wall behind him. The demon grew puzzled when the elder Winchester was nowhere in sight. Only a motion from the corner of his eye, warned him. He moved out of the way just in time, but not before Dean slashed the demon's arm.

"How real does this feel?"

"You little..."

"Having trouble with the silver knife, asshole?"

"Not as much as you'll have once my boss has his hands on you."

Dean snorted in amusement, trying to get the demon pissed off. The pain was pushed to the back of his head when he saw Sam being slammed into the wall.

"You know nothing, boy."

"I know that this will hurt." Dean launched again, swiping at the demon. The demon evaded and caught Dean with a right hook. Dean, prepared for the move, took the hit, spun and slashed its chest. Again the demon howled, but now also in annoyance.

"Enough!"

He raised his hand and forced Dean against the wall, beside his brother.

The demon looked up as a car sped into the lot, dust being kicked up as the visibility was clouded. The demon scowled though when John Winchester walked through the settling dust, gun pointed at the demon. The demon sighed dramatically. Knowing that his time was up, the demon used his powers to throw Dean into the side of an idle car across the lot, Sam's yell cutting through the air. Dean crumpled to the ground in a heap. Much easier transporting an unconscious Winchester.

John stood there furious. He and Bobby were nearly at the motel, when he saw two figures fighting. And teaching his sons how to fight, John new one was his son. Now though, his son was motionless.

"Hello, John! You made it. Sorry I can't stay."

"You let my son go!"

"No can do." The demon hauled Dean up from the ground. "Take one more step Winchester, and your son will die. Oh wait you can't." The demon smirked as John tried to move, but was unable. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bobby was in the same predicament.  
"I seriously thought that you Winchester's would put up more of a fight."

"Let us go and you'll get your wish." Bobby stated.

"Sorry, I got a deadline." Dean was shoved into the back of the car. John struggled against the invisible force holding him.

"You're too late, Johnny."

"Noooo!" John hollered, watching in pain as the demon took off with his son.

* * *

Uh Oh! The demon's got Dean! Reviews would make my day!


	13. The Power I Hold

Waves Of Hard Times

Chapter 13: The Power I Hold

* * *

John watched in horror as the car faded from view, speeding down the road. Pain struck him as he recalled his son falling limply to the ground in a heap. He had desperately tried to go to Dean, but the demon had forced him still. He was broken out of his trance as he saw Bobby race by him. Obviously seeing that the demon's hold was gone he followed Bobby as they walked towards Sam, who stood still in alarm.

"Sam? You alright?" Bobby reached him first and turned the boy to face him. He received a nod from Sam.

"We got to go, Sam? Where's your stuff?" John asked hurriedly.

"That motel room." Sam pointed to the room with the door ajar and John raced over only to disappear into the room and returned with Sam's bag. He walked past Bobby and Sam and called over his shoulder.

"In the car, now!"

"John, stop for a minute here." Bobby called and followed. He had to be the voice of reason. When it came to his sons, John used his emotions to fuel his actions. He needed John to use his head.

"You think I`m going to let that demon take my son away from me!" John turned around angrily.

"Of course I don't, but we got to think this through."

"I am. I'm going to get my son and send that demon back to hell. Get in the car, Sam."

"Ummm Dad?"

"What!"

Sam had moved to the impala and kicked at the tires. "We kinda need wheels. Apparently the demon had enough sense to cut the tires so we couldn't follow." He said frustrated.

"Son of a bitch!" John strode ahead, seeing the dust start to settle and the road was again quiet. Just when he thought he had his boys back, they were broken up again.

"What are we going to do? We can't just stand here!" Sam yelled out.

"We aren't going anywhere's until the impala's tires are fixed."

"That could take time that Dean doesn't have." John felt sick at the thought of his son in the hands of demons. They were liars, devious and didn't care for anything. Except their own hide.

"Wait a minute." Bobby started and pulled out his phone. "I have a friend, about an hour away, she could help."

"She a hunter?" John asked curiously.

"You could say that, she's actually a blood hunter."

"A blood hunter? So she steals blood?" Sam asked confused and made a face.

Bobby chuckled. "Not so much. She can take a sample of blood and find or hunt the being it has come from."

"She could find Dean." Hope appeared in Sam's eyes.

"I'm hoping so." Bobby started to dial but was cut off by his hunting partner.

"How can she do this, Bobby?" John already had a good idea but wanted to be sure.

Bobby sighed, knowing this was where the crap hit the fan. "She's a witch, John."

As was thought, John's face turned into a grimace. "Like hell I'm letting a witch help us. Find another way."

"This is the only way. We don't know where the demon has taken Dean, John. She's not like other witches; can't you trust me with this?"

"You I trust witches not so much. I ain't letting a witch anywhere near my sons."

Despair filled John. He wanted Dean back but putting his trust in a witch was unthinkable to him. He had to trust his training as a hunter to find Dean. Demons leave a trail after all.

"No. We fix the car, find Dean and send the demon back to hell." He said finally and took his own phone out, no doubt trying to find a mechanic nearby.

"Bobby?" Sam had come up beside him. Sam understood his father's problem with witches. Too many they had come across where skivvy and manipulative. But he would do anything if it meant saving Dean.

"Your father's a stubborn man and damn if I haven't ever gone behind his back before." Sam smiled in relief as Bobby picked up his own phone and begun dialling.

* * *

Pain filtered through Dean's still muddled mind as awareness crept back into his body. The now reoccurring ache in his head was nothing new but the soreness in his jaw was recent. He lifted his head as it was hanging off his shoulders and tried to get his barings. He was sitting in a chair, hands tied behind his back with one single strain of light coming through a small hole to the left of him, giving him some sight into the dark, musty room. He looked to the right as a door opened and two figures walked in, and through Dean's eyes, one was shrouded in black and the other a deep red. It seemed to pour from them. They shut the doors behind them and at the sound of the slam of it closing, the pain in his head increased until he shut his eyes tightly. Blood pounded in his ears, blocking out any noise. He tried to take deep breaths, and only then, did the pain gradually diminish, and he could make out that the two demons where talking. About him.

"What's so special about him?" A muttered voice reached his ears.

"He's a seer." One voice said almost reverently. Dean recognized the voice belonging to Pastor Jim. He was still being possessed.

"A seer? Impossible!"

"Nope. This is whom we've been waiting for." At this Dean opened his eyes slowly, seeing the two men in front of him. One was the possessed Pastor Jim and the other who looked like a mild mannered man with a pin strip suit.

The man scoffed. "Yeah, aren't we lucky? We got John Winchester's son."

"Listen here! If the writings are true, this boy..."

"I take offense to that." It was to that insult that Dean found his voice, though raspy it was. The demon possessing Pastor Jim and the man who appeared to be an accomplice, turned their heads to Dean.

"We don't really care."

Dean struggled against the ties holding his hands captive. "What do you want with me?"

"You don't know? My God what a pathetic, unintelligent human!"

"How about you just tell me dickwad." A punch to his face was his response, and the throbbing in his jaw grew tenfold. He flexed his jaw, and was thankful that it didn't seem broken.

"Enough, Terry!"

Said man pulled away. "This buffoon doesn't deserve what has been granted to him, Vaspar."

"Vaspar? And you got stuck with the name Terry? Ha! Sounds wimpy to me." Terry made another move towards the smart mouthed teen but was stopped by his partner.

"You wish to hear what we have to say? Then you should SHUT UP!" Vaspar shoved Dean back and the chair he was strapped to fell backwards and he landed with a crash as the wind was knocked out of his lungs and a groan escaped him.

"As I was saying, you are the first seer in a thousand years."

Dean wheezed and arched an eyebrow from his spot on the floor. "Right. So to clarify, I'm a what?"

"A seer, look it up."

"I don't really have a computer handy with me now do I?"

Terry sighed. "Just tell him, He can't stop it."

"Stop what?"

"A seer. It is mostly known as a myth. One who can see into people, see their inter most being of who they are and control it. The last seer was William DeVrey. He was around one thousand five hundred years ago. The writings say power drove him mad and unstable. He desired the control he felt. You can`t escape the drug that power can hold over you."

Dean inwardly shuddered, but he said defiantly, "He wasn't a Winchester."

"Won`t help you none."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I think you've been reading too many fiction books there, Terry. I mean you really believe this?"

"You still don't believe what we say?" Vaspar said astonished. "Your headaches, the way you could tell I possessed your friend in the hospital. You saw the aura surrounding me. It was black, right?" He said mockingly.

"So what I can see the aura of people. What you going to use that for."

"That`s not all you can do."

"What else is there?" Dean didn't want to believe he had these powers but the evidence was beginning to stack against him. He couldn't ignore what he had seen with his own eyes that day in the hospital.

"We aren`t certain for sure, but we would like to try you out. Your powers I mean."

"Like hell I'd help you."

"You won't have a choice. Like I said you will desire to use your gifts. Let's get started shall we." Dean tensed as Vaspar approached him and was mildly surprised when Vaspar untied his hands and lifted him from the ground. Dean's muscles screamed in protest as he stood, the demon behind him keeping him in place. Dean strained his neck when a young woman was brought into the room, her face was amassed with cuts and trickles of blood that fell down her neck and stained her shirt. He thought her hair could have been blonde, but dirt caked it and left it a muddy brown. A confused look shone on Dean's face.

"What is she a seer too?"

"No, this is Allie, our first test subject."

"Excuse me?" Terry pushed the girl forwards and she landed in a heap at Dean's feet. He jerked as to stoop down and help her up, but the presence behind him kept him from doing so. Vaspar knocked Dean ahead a few steps.

"What?" Dean said in annoyance. He now had to try and escape with an extra person, who didn't seem in the condition to run anywhere.

"Focus on her, and see her aura."

Dean scoffed. "I can't control it, asshole. It just happens."

"You're not trying. Now do it!" Dean decided to go with what they asked of him. It was harmless enough for it wouldn't injure the girl at his feet. So he shut his eyes and took a deep, steadying breath. He focused his mind to the girl below him and at once the pain in the back of his head sprung up again, but it wasn't as crippling as the other times. _This was new_, he thought. Nevertheless, his body tensed as the feeling swept through his brain and made it feel heavy. Dean sprung his eyes open after a few minutes and tilted his head down. Green swirled with yellow and brown added with a heavy dose of fear could be felt. He could almost feel her tremble through his mind. He wondered what these colours meant and their significance. And just as suddenly his vision became clear and the sight of the muddied, bloody girl was seen again. A few seconds later, he realized there was no pain. No head ache.

The demon noticed his surprise. "I have no doubt that with practice; you will soon have no more pain at all."

"Who says I'm staying that long? My dad will have you in hell soon enough."

"So sure you are." Terry grabbed the girl off the floor and had her stand. Her head, though lowered reached Dean's shoulder and her whole body was slumped. "I don't need to ask if it worked, your body told us that it worked, yes?"

Dean stayed silent.

"Now the next test, the most important. Now place your hand on her."

"No."

Terry scowled. "I don't have time for this. Do it or I'll force you!"

"No, Terry. It must be of his own free will. It won't work if he is struggling against his power."

Vaspar dropped his head to Dean's ears and whispered. "How about this. You don't do as we say; we'll rip out this girl's pretty throat and get you a new test subject." A sob was heard from the plaint girl and she raised her head and stared Dean in the eyes. Her blue eyes where begging him to do as they commanded and Dean was at a loss. He had to get them out safely and he couldn't do that if she was dead. Dean yanked his right hand from behind him and placed it on her shoulder, skin touching skin where her shirt was partially ripped.

"Now, do what you did before." Swallowing deeply, Dean followed the taunting voice's command and shut his eyes and he would admit, he was scared of what could happen next. He didn't know what he could be capable of. He forced his mind to be still, like before and again felt the pain and pressure in his head, but this time, it didn't stay put. A wave seemed to pulse down his neck and shoulder and along his arm. It felt like fire through his veins, but when it reached his fingertips, it seemed to disappear. In a daze, Dean took his hand off and stared at it in shock. All at once through, the sudden loss of the power left him boneless and tired, like a lamp being unplugged, a wire short circuiting. He stood wobbly on his feet, his fingers tingling. It was raw power that had coursed through him and it had felt amazing. The power seemed it light him up, gave him energy and Dean wondered at what result it had caused. Dean was still as the blue eyes belonging to the girl were now a dull grey. Her face was void and she stared ahead, unblinking.

"Vaspar, it didn't work! Boss is going kill us!"

The demon walked out from behind Dean who slumped to his knees without the support to hold him up. Vaspar looked into the girl's eyes and tapped her forehead and got no response.

"Too much power, it seems. She's not there anymore. He just needs more practise." And with that Terry pushed the girl to the side and she fell limply to the ground, in a dead weight. Her body lay sprawled across the floor her head turned in Dean's direction and he felt a cold shiver run down his spine. She wasn't there anymore as in she wasn't in her body. What had he done?

* * *

Oh dear. Apparently being a seer isn`t relegated to just one ability. Any questions? Love to hear your thoughts! Hope you are all still with me!


End file.
